Six Nights at Lakewood Plaza Turbo
Six Nights at Lakewood Plaza Turbo is a game based of OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes, the game is a tribute to the show after it's cancellation at September 6 2019. Story: Lakewood Plaza Turbo needs a night guard to work from 12:AM to 6:AM to save the plaza from any robots attacking the place at nighttime, K.O then accepted the night guard job since he got a lot of experience from not falling asleep since S1EP31, during the shift, K.O realizes that the job will be hard. Gameplay: You start in a office connected to the backroom of Gar's Bodega, the plaza has been updated since S1EP31 and as a result, the plaza has security cams that are used to monitor the place, like other FNAF games, the player has to survive from 12:AM to 6:AM but the robots from Boxmore are after you, making the task difficult, luckily, you are equipped with defense systems. Anit-Robot Laser Blockers: There are two openings to the office, one connecting to the Left Hall Corner (CAM16B) and the Bodega Backroom (CAM15), robots will enter the office through these rooms, if they are at the blindspot, the player has to turn on the Anti-Robot Laser Blockers to prevent death. Vent System: There is a vent behind you, every so often, you have to look behind you, if Jethro or Mikayla are in the vent, seal the vents. Lights: Used to see if the coast is clear. Monitor: It's used to track the robots. CAM1 - Gar's Hero Supply and Bodega CAM2 - Fitness Dojo CAM3 - IFrame Outlet CAM4 - Burrito Beardo CAM5 - Neo Rama Game Center CAM6 - Weiner Kabob CAM7 - Logic Cuts CAM8 - Wash the Wash CAM9 - Air 2 Go CAM10 - Beauty and Weapons CAM11 - Fantastic Video CAM12 - @Cafe CAM13 - Internet Cafe CAM14 - Library CAM15 - Bodega Backroom CAM16A - Left Hall CAM16B - Left Hall Corner CAM17 - Parking Lot CAM18 - Vent Robots: Nights: Night 1: Raymond and Shannon are active on this night. Phone Call: "Hi K.O, Enid here, welcome to your job as a night guard, I'll be your "phone gal" for the night, anyways, let's get down to the basics, so, the robots attack the plaza from 12:AM to 6:AM, which is the reason why we need a night guard but seriously, this job comes at ONE cost. You can't use your powers on the job but luckily, you have these defense systems, there are three openings to your office, two doors next to you and a vent behind you, next to the doors are tow buttons, one red, one white, the red one actives a laser wall that will block the robots, they can be activivated or deactivatied by pressing the red button. The white one activates the lights, they are for the blindspots. Anyone, good luck. Night 2: Raymond is active on the night, any previous agontists are more agressive.Category:Games Category:Work in progress Category:Slugslingee's Pages